The Malfoy Twins
by castielception
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a twin! This is the story of Alexandria Malfoy, her life at Hogwarts, and a tale of unlikely friendships. (Dramione, Harry Potter and Alex Malfoy). Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. On hold temporarily.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

The Malfoy Twins

Chapter 1: Prologue

On the 5th of June, 1980, Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to the twins that would one day change the fate of the wizarding world. Draco and Alexandria Malfoy were spoiled since the day they were born, and their parents vowed that they would one day become The Dark Lord's most feared Death Eaters.

-A year later:

Lucius impatiently paced the enormous dining room, muttering profanities as Narcissa sat in an armchair, looking solemn. They had just received news that the dark Lord had fallen, and as known death eaters, were concerned for their lives, not to mention what would happen to their children if they were put in Azkaban. The next day, at the trial, they claimed Imperius, and were surprisingly, let off. The Malfoys now focused their energies on bringing up their children to become fierce and ruthless.

4 years later

At the Manor, Lucius had returned from a long day of work and was spending time with his two children. Narcissa sat in an armchair, reading a book as her husband talked to the two children.

"Okay, so what do you want for your birthday this year? Draco?"

Draco looked up at his father, his grey eyes shining with excitement

"A broomstick!" he squeaked happily, and his father looked amused as he assured him he could get a toy broomstick.

Then, turning to his daughter, who was reading quietly, he asked the same. Lucius and Narcissa had been delighted to find that their daughter had a somewhat prodigious brain, and she had started reading by the age of three.

Now, she looked up, and her grey eyes were also exited as she said, "A wand!"

Lucius laughed, and said "you cannot have a wand yet, so what else do you want?"

Alexandria thought for a moment and said "Books!" Both parents laughed, as this was what she had asked for ever since she could read. Lucius smiled and said, "Consider it done".

6 years later

The Malfoys stood at platform 9 ¾ , saying their goodbyes. The children's faces were vibrant with excitement as they said goodbye. Then, with final words and reminders, Lucius and Narcissa watched as their children boarded the train, waved, and then, they were off to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sorting

The Malfoy Twins: The Sorting

Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Draco and Alexandria had found themselves a compartment, and were talking casually to pass the time. The door was swung open, and Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott walked in.

After a bit of talking, and much food being devoured, the children began to talk about Hogwarts. They had heard a lot about it from their parents, and were anticipating it with feelings of mingled excitement and nervousness.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?" Draco asked, of no one in particular. Both Pansy and Theo replied "Slytherin" almost instantly. Alexandria looked thoughtful for a moment, and at Draco's questioning look, replied, a bit defensively "I don't know, I'm hoping Slytherin but it might be Ravenclaw"

"As long as you're not a Hufflepuff" Draco muttered, causing his sister to burst out laughing.

A while later, they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: from here on, the story will be told from different people's POV.

* * *

Draco's POV

It was beautiful. Even more so than I had imagined. I glanced over at my twin, who was looking comparatively less amazed than me, as she had probably read all about it.

I stared at the castle for a while longer, getting closer and closer, until it vanished from sight and a platform came into view. We were here.

We walked across the platform to the boats, me and Alex never leaving each other's side. When we reached the boats, we climbed into one with two others: a dark skinned boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini, and a skinny, bushy –haired girl.

Both were rather quiet, and the boat ride passed in uncomfortable silence. As we reached the castle, and the enormous wooden door opened, I looked around in wonder. We were here at last.

* * *

Alex's POV

I looked around in wonder. The place was amazing! I looked for Draco, and saw him bullying some black-haired kid. I rolled my eyes. Typical Draco. Suddenly, all the noise stopped. Then, a voice with a heavy Scottish accent filled the small hall.

I craned my head to see over the other students, and saw and old and stern-looking with talking about the four houses, and how things worked. I stifled a yawn. Draco and I had already been told this by our parents.

Finally, she led us into the great hall. The enormous chamber was lit by thousands of floating candles. Five enormous tables took up most of the space, one for each house, and one for the staff. The ceiling looked magnificent, charmed to look like the night sky, and laughter and chatter filled the hall.

The sorting hat was brought out, and I watched as few students were sorted before hearing the name "Malfoy, Draco". My eyes snapped up, and I watched intently as the hat was placed on his head. It barely rested there for a second before screaming "SLYTHERIN!" Draco looked smug and not the slightest bit surprised as he walked over to the Slytherin table, a huge smile plastered on his face.

A few more people of no real importance, and then, "Malfoy, Alexandria". I took a sharp breath, and pushing my long blond hair out of my face, walked up to the stool, sat down, and then the hat was paced on my head.

"Hmm…a brilliant brain, perhaps Ravenclaw…determined…a thirst for power…would also do well in Gryffindor..."

Quickly, I thought over and over "not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor ..."

"Not Gryffindor, eh…well then, better be….SLYTHERIN!"

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Wearing an expression to mirror Draco's, I walked to the Slytherin table and sat down, still smiling. I watched as a few others were sorted, and then heard "Potter, Harry". I sharply looked up to see a small, skinny boy walking up to the stool. The hall was very silent. The hat, after sitting on his head for a few seconds, yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I snorted. Obviously.

After the feast, we followed the prefects to our dormitories. Saying goodnight to Draco, I walked up the staircase into the dorm room, and found my bed.

 _Dream_

 _I was in the great hall at Hogwarts, but this time, there were no candles. I looked around the dark chamber, and heard a soft hiss… "Get it…find it…you will bring me the stone..." suddenly, a snake-like face with red, slit pupiled eyes emerged from the shadows. I gasped, but it was not looking at me. The red eyes stared past me at someone else, who was muttering incoherently, stuttering out words in a hoarse voice. Then, there was a flash of green light and everything went black"._


End file.
